


Belief in the Black

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Castiel are on Serenity, and Dean & Mal discuss belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> written for a drabblefest, prompted by **thunder-nari**.

"No fate but what we make."

"That's a mite obnoxious." Mal likes his newest stray. And his stray's stray. Just as queer as River, a touch less homicidal.

"Dude, you have got to watch Terminator. I'll take two."

"Still. Sometimes it's more'n luck. Call."

"Seriously?"

"Damn."

"Ha ha!" Dean scoops up his loot, then leans back, looking out at the black. Mal never met a boy more suited to the black than Dean.

"Believe in my crew. You got faith 'n your stray—faith's kind of belief. Believe in ourselves. Who cares what's out beyond the black?"

"Drink to that."


End file.
